ABURRIDOS
by zurdas
Summary: Sherlock se aburre y crea un grupo de Whatsapp llamado ABURRIDOS. John, Mycroft, Greg, Molly, la Señora Hudson... Pero claro, con Sherlock Holmes ni los chats son normales.
1. ¿Duermes desnudo?

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de la BBC y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

_Sherlock ha creado el grupo._

_Sherlock ha cambiado el nombre ha: _ABURRIDOS

_John se ha unido al grupo._

_Greg se ha unido al grupo._

_Mycroft se ha unido al grupo._

_Molly se ha unido al grupo._

_Sra Hudson se ha unido al grupo._

**Sherlock: **Hola

**John:** Qué es esto?

**Sherlock:** Un grupo de whatsapp

**John:** Ya veo... para que?

**Sherlock:** Me aburro

**Mycroft:** Los demás no tenemos la culpa

**Sherlock:** ¡Oh, cállate!

**Mycrotf:** ¿Entonces para qué me pones en el grupo?

**Sherlock:** ...

**John:** Touché xD

**Sherlock:** No queda leche, John

**John:** Ve a comprar

**Sherlock:** Ocupado

**John:** No estabas aburrido?

(...)

**John:** Da igual, ya voy

**Sra Hudson:** Vosotros y vuestras peleas de enamorados...

**John:** Por enésima vez: NO SOMOS PAREJA!

* * *

**Greg:** Que es esto?

**Mycroft:** Un grupo de whatsapp

**Greg:** Ya lo se, digo que... da igual, quien eres?

**Mycroft:** El hermano mayor de Sherlock.

**Greg:** Otro Holmes? Dios...

**Mycroft:** ¿?

**Greg:** Da igual. Soy Greg, un amigo de tu hermano

**Mycroft:** Lo sé

**Greg:** Ah...

**Molly:** Hola!

**Greg:** Ei, Molly!

**Molly:** Qué es este grupo?

**Mycroft:** El fruto del aburrimiento de mi hermano

**Molly:** Sherlock tiene un hermano?

**Greg:** Por lo visto si

**Sra Hudson:** Mycroft es el hermano mayor de sherlock, le saca 7 años y trabaja en el gobierno. Su relación no es muy buena...

**Molly:** Ah...

**Greg:** Ah...

**Mycroft:** ¿Ha pensado en trabajar en Sálvame, señora Hudson?

**Sherlock:** ¡MYCROFT! Pidele perdón ahora mismo

**Mycroft:** ¿Por decir la verdad? Hasta luego...

**Sherlock:** Eso, corre a devorar la pastelería entera

**Molly:** Tu hermano tiene una pastelería?

**Greg:** Pero si la Sra Hudson dice que trabaja en el gobierno

**Sra Hudson:** Y lo hace, pero es que le gusta mucho el dulce

**Molly:** Ah...

**Greg:** Ah...

* * *

**John: **ALGUIEN ME ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA?!

**Greg: **Qué te pasa?

**John:** Me he dejado las llaves en casa

**Molly:** Llama al timbre

**John:** Ya lo hago, pero no me abren

**Greg:** O les da pereza, o no están

**Sra Hudson:** Lo siento John, estoy en casa de la Sra Tyler

**Molly:** Pues creo que acabo de ver a Sherlock corriendo por el pasillo, espera...

**John:** Qué hace Sherlock ahí?

**Sherlock:** No me sigas Molly, tengo prisa. Me han ofrecido un caso, no volveré a cenar

**John:** Así que me quedo en la calle...

**Greg:** Vente a mi piso y cenamos algo

**John:** OK, voy

**Molly:** Os importa si me apunto?

**Greg:** Claro que no, ven. Encargaré unas pizzas

**John:** De lujo, voy para allá

**Molly:** Yo salgo en 10 min, nos vemos

* * *

**Sherlock: **¿Alguien sabe preparar una tortilla?

**Greg:** Por el amor de dios, son las tres de la mañana!

**Sherlock:** No tengo sueño, pero sí hambre

**Molly:** Sherlock! Acababa de conciliar el sueño!

**Greg:** Pesadillas?

**Molly:** La última vez que os dejo escoger una película...

**Greg:** Quiero jugar a un juego... (cara malvada)

**Molly:** Vete a la mierda Greg!

**John:** QUE DIABLOS PASA?!

**Sherlock:** ¿Cómo se hace una tortilla, John?

**John:** Ay dios... ya bajo...

**Mycroft:** ¡Sherlock, mañana madrugo! Mejor dicho, hoy

**Greg:** Tu querido hermano no sabe hacerse una tortilla

**Mycroft:** ¿Y por eso nos despierta? Que busque en youtube

**Molly:** Tranquilo, ya va el pobre John

**Greg:** La Sra Hudson no se ha despertado?

**John:** Que va, está como una tapia

**Sherlock:** ¡John, mi tortilla!

**John:** ¡Que ya voy! Espera que me vista

**Sherlock:** ¿Duermes desnudo?

**Greg:** Como si no lo supieras

**Molly:** jajaja

**John:** ¬¬

**Mycroft:** Bueno, si John ya se encarga de la tortilla voy a dormir

**Greg:** Si, buenas noches

**Molly:** Buenas noches!

**Greg:** Quiero jugar a un juego...

**Molly:** Te odio


	2. ¿Con la cara de un mono lila?

**Sra Hudson:** Chicos, voy a la panadería. ¿Queréis algo de desayuno?

**John:** No hace falta, gracias

**Sherlock:** A mi tráeme un crossan

**Greg:** Se escribe croasan

**John:** Que va, croisan

**Mycroft:** No tenéis ni idea, es croissan

**Sra Hudson:** Da igual, chicos, ya lo he entendido

**Sherlock:** Crossan

**John:** Croisan

**Mycroft:** Croissan

**Greg:** Croasan

**Sherlock:** Crossan

**Molly:** ¡CRUASÁN EN ESPAÑOL Y CROISSANT EN FRANCÉS! ¡PESADOS!

**Mycroft:** …

**Greg:** Buenos días, siempre encantadora Molly

**John:** ¿De verdad te dio miedo Saw? Si da risa

**Greg:** Quiero jugar a un juego…

**John:** Con sangre, mucha sangre…

**Sherlock:** Esperad, Molly es forense

**Greg:** Es verdad

**John:** Entonces no debería darle miedo Saw

**Molly:** Una cosa es trabajar con muertos y otra es ver a gente VIVA arrancándose partes del cuerpo

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Uy, y eso es una película? Quizá la veo… Ya está la pasta Sherlock

**Mycroft:** El cruasán/croissant

**Greg:** Que aproveche

**Molly:** Estáis todos locos

* * *

**Mycroft: **¿Hay alguien conectado?

**Greg: **Yoo

**Molly: ¿**No deberías estar trabajando?

**Greg: **Café… ¿Y tú?

**Molly: **John y Sherlock me han confiscado el laboratorio

**Mycroft: **En fin, vosotros mismos me servís

**Greg:** Oye, oye… ¿"vosotros mismos"? Soy Detective Inspector en Scotland Yard

**Molly:** Y yo soy forense

**Greg:** Una forense que le tiene miedo a la peli de Saw 2

**Molly:** ¿2? ¿Es que hay más?

**Greg:** Creo que 7

**Molly:** Ni sueñes que veré las demás

**Mycroft:** Pues yo soy el gobierno británico y parte importante de los servicios secretos del país

**Greg:** … Fantasma

**Mycroft:** En fin… Gregory, ¿Cuál es su grupo de música favorito?

**Greg:** Electric Six, ¿por?

**Mycroft:** Muchas gracias, ha resultado de gran ayuda

**Greg:** ¿?

**Sherlock:** Mi hermano necesita una contraseña para algún archivo del gobierno, y a falta de imaginación, te pregunta algo estúpido y trivial. Tu grupo de música favorito es ahora la clave de unos documentos que podrían provocar una guerra mundial, Lestrade. ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Mycroft:** Gracias por tu innecesaria deducción hermano

**Sherlock:** Cortesía de la casa

**John: **Ya estamos del laboratorio Molly

**Greg:** Vigilad de no dejaros nada de ropa interior, a la pobre le da algo

**John:** NO SOMOS PAREJA

**Molly:** Gracias chicos, ya voy

(…)

**Molly:** ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE OS DEJO EL LABORATORIO SIN MI SUPERVISIÓN!

**Greg:** ¿Y cómo pueden conseguirla sin radiación gamma?

**Sra Hudson:** ¿?

**Greg:** "Súper-visión", "conseguirla sin radiación gamma"… es gracioso

**Sra Hudson:** No lo entiendo

**Greg:** U.U

**Mycroft:** ¿Qué han hecho los chicos?

**Molly:** ¡ESTÁ EL TECHO DEL LABORATORIO NEGRO!

**Greg:** Pues los buscas y les das un estropajo

**Sherlock:** Nunca nos alcanzarás, Molly, llevamos rato corriendo

**Mycroft:** No sabía que escribir mientras corres estaba entre tus habilidades

**John:** No lo está, nos hemos parado a respirar. No sabemos salir, el listo se ha perdido

**Sherlock:** ¡Yo nunca me pierdo, John! Tan solo me he desorientado levemente…

**John:** ¿Eres consciente de que estoy a tu lado?

**Sherlock:** Perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

**John:** Es un poco estúpido hablarnos por whatsapp

**Sherlock:** Sí, lo es. Pero estoy sin aliento. Tráeme un refresco de la máquina

**John:** Ve tú

**Sherlock:** Está muy lejos

**John:** ¡A tres metros!

**Molly:** ¡SOLO HAY UNA MÁQUINA DE REFRESCOS, YA SE DÓNDE ESTAIS!

**John:** ¡CORRE!

(…)

**Greg: **Ninguno dice nada…

**Mycroft:** Estarán corriendo

**Sra Hudson:** Espero que Molly se comporte. Luego quien cura a Sherlock y lo aguanta somos yo y John

**Mycroft:** Creo que el doctor Watson saldrá tan herido como mi hermano

**Greg:** Me imagino a Molly persiguiéndolos, con la bata blanca y una zapatilla en la mano

**Mycroft:** Una zapatilla rosa con la cara de un mono lila

**Greg:** ¿Con la cara de un mono lila?

**Mycroft:** Me la imagino así…

**Greg:** jajajaja

**Sra Hudson:** No os riais de Molly

**Mycroft:** No nos reímos de ella, tan solo intentamos ilustrar lo que les está sucediendo a la mitad de los integrantes de éste chat

**Greg:** Me caes bien, Mycroft. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar una cerveza esta noche?

**Mycroft:** Lo siento, la cerveza no es muy… de mi agrado

**Greg:** Oh, entonces vamos al hipódromo y bebemos champan mientras nos abanicamos

**Mycroft:** Tienes un sentido del humor horrible, Gregory

**Greg:** ¿Eso es un sí?

**Mycroft:** Sigue probando, quizá otro día acepto

**Sra Hudson:** Uy uy uy, aquí hay tomate…

**Mycroft:** No empiece

* * *

**Sherlock: **No tengo sueño

**Sherlock: **¿Alguien despierto?

**Sherlock: **Vamos, a estas alturas ya debería haberos desvelado con mis mensajes

**Sherlock: **Ah… esta noche habéis apagado el móvil…

**Sherlock: **¡Que listos!

**Sherlock: **Era ironía, por si vuestros cerebritos no habían sido capaces de captarlo

**Sherlock: **Esta bien, pasad de mí y seguid roncando

**Sherlock:** Sobretodo John, que lo oigo desde mi dormitorio

**Sherlock:** Vosotros mismos, por la mañana veréis un montón de mensajes míos

**Sherlock:** Os arrepentiréis de haber tenido el móvil apagado

**Sherlock:** Y pensareis: ¿Por qué no se puso a hacer un experimento de los suyos?

**Sherlock:** Muy simple –diré-. Porque ¡NO ME QUEDA BICARBONATO!

**Sherlock:** Le dije a la señora Hudson como cinco veces que comprara y no lo ha hecho

**Sherlock:** Debería haber cogido un poco del laboratorio de Molly

**Sherlock:** ¡Ah, el laboratorio! ¿Queréis saber que ha pasado?

**Sherlock:** ¡PUES NO OS LO CUENTO PORQUE ESTAIS DURMIENDO!

**Sherlock:** Buenas noches

* * *

Me alegro de haberos hecho reír un poco. La idea me vino por un grupo que tengo con unos amigos, que también se llamaba ABURRIDOS en sus inicios. Ahora somos la CHUPIPANDI… Un saludo a mis amigos, desde aquí :D

No sé si pondré a Jim Moriarty. Pero si lo hago (que en principio no) será como algo ocasional. Tengo que pensarlo.


	3. ¿¡Qué hemos hecho?

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Buenos días chicos y Molly, arriba!

**Mycroft:** Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta que se moleste en despertarnos

**Greg:** Sí hace falta. Le he quitado las pilas al despertador y se las he puesto al mando de la tele

**John:** ¿Por qué?

**Greg:** Porque se me han acabado

**Mycroft:** ¿Y por qué no vas a comprar?

**Greg:** Estoy ocupado. Y cuando no lo estoy, se me olvida

**Mycroft:** Típico. ¿Qué tenéis en esas cabezas ordinarias?

**John:** Eso ha sonado a Sherlock, lo dice mucho

**Mycroft:** Lo aprendió de mí

**Sherlock:** ¡No es cierto!

**Mycroft:** Soy el mayor, de pequeño me imitabas cómo un loro

**Greg:** ¿Sherlock era un niño normal?

**Mycroft:** Bueno, normal normal… digamos que no era tan extravagante cómo ahora

**Molly:** ¿Por qué nunca decís buenos días?

**John:** ¿Es necesario?

**Sherlock:** No

**Molly:** Sí, es de buena educación

**Greg:** Pero ya nos conocemos, no hace falta

**Sra Hudson:** Chicos, os ha llegado una carta de un tal Sirius Lupin*. Dice que sospecha que su mujer lo engaña

**John:** Le tenemos dicho que no abra nuestras cartas

**Sra Hudson:** Uy uy uy, estaba abierta, yo no he hecho nada

**John:** …Claro

**Mycroft:** En fin, voy a trabajar. Buenos días

**Molly:** ¡El único educado y se va! Que te vaya bien en tus cosas del gobierno

**Sherlock:** Tú también no… ¿Es que esto es una rifa para ver quién se queda a mi hermano?

**John:** ¿De qué hablas?

**Sherlock:** Yo me entiendo…

**Greg:** Pero el resto del universo no

**John:** Creo que le da igual el resto del universo

**Molly:** O que el sol esté quieto y la tierra de vueltas

**Sherlock:** Odio el blog de John

**Sra Hudson:** Uy, pues bien bonito que es. Si no fuera por eso no me enteraría de la mitad de las cosas que hacéis, nunca me contáis nada

**Greg:** Y sin embargo se entera de todo. Irónico, ¿verdad?

**Sra Hudson:** No responderé a esa tontería porque estoy ocupada, Greg

**John:** ¿Ocupada en qué?

**Sra Hudson:** Voy al videoclub a coger la primera película de Saw, me picó la curiosidad

**Greg:** Cómo siempre…

**Sherlock:** ¿Y por qué no se la descarga?

**Sra Hudson:** Uy uy uy, no, que me llevan a la cárcel

**Molly:** Descargar películas no es ilegal. Bueno… ¿Greg?

**Greg:** Depende. Si está destinada al uso particular, no es tan grave. Yo descargo pelis constantemente

**John:** Yo puedo bajársela, Sra Hudson

**Sra Hudson:** No no no, que luego viene Mycroft con esa sonrisa torcida de político y te lleva preso. Bueno, el que te detendría sería Greg, pero seguro que vendría igualmente Mycroft a regañarte o algo

**Greg:** ¿Sonrisa torcida de político? En serio, pasadme una foto suya

**Sherlock:** ¡QUE NADIE ACCEDA A SU PETICIÓN!

**Molly:** ¿Por qué?

**Sherlock:** No pienso permitir que Lestrade se interese en mi hermano

**Greg: **¿Es que te intereso a ti?

**Sherlock:** ¡NO! Es que es… repulsivo. ¡Es mi hermano!

**Greg:** Calma tus celos, guapo ;)

**Sherlock:** Ok, me voy… John, no tardes que empiezo a preparar el té

**John:** ¡Milagro! En fin, voy a aprovechar esta racha de generosidad de Sherlock

(…)

**Molly:** Por cierto, creo que soy la única que está en shock por el repentino interés de la Sra Hudson por Saw

* * *

_Sherlock ha expulsado a Sra Hudson del grupo_

**Molly:** ¿Por qué haces eso?

**Mycroft:** Sí, creí que adorabas a tu querida Sra Hudson

**John:** La ha expulsado temporalmente porque se lo he pedido yo

**Sherlock:** Mañana es su cumpleaños y John quiere que preparemos algo

**Greg:** ¿Qué tipo de algo?

**John:** Una fiesta sorpresa en nuestro piso. ¿Qué decís, os apuntáis?

**Molly:** ¡Por supuesto!

**Greg: **Donde haya una fiesta, estaré yo

**Mycroft:** Yo también… iré

**John:** ¿¡En serio!? No lo puedo creer… ¡Mycroft se apunta!

**Sherlock:** ¿No tienes ninguna reunión con la reina?

**Mycroft:** Mira tú por dónde que eso es por la mañana. Puedo asistir a la fiesta sorpresa

**Sherlock:** Sólo lo haces para fastidiarme

**Molly:** Yo creo que lo hace para conocer a Greg

**Sherlock:** Lo que he dicho, para fastidiarme

**Mycroft:** El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, hermanito

**Sherlock:** No me llames así

**John:** …íbamos a hablar de la fiesta sorpresa

**Greg:** ¡Cierto! ¿Llevo cerveza?

**Molly:** Yo creo que la Sra Hudson ya es mayor para beber

**Greg:** Pero nosotros no

**John:** Nada de cerveza, Greg. Algo más familiar, tipo tarta y regalos

**Mycroft:** Yo me puedo encargar de la tarta. Conozco una pastelería buenísima

**Sherlock:** Cómo no…

**Molly:** Yo puedo regalarle algún vestido, estoy viendo una tienda que los tiene de oferta, pero no sé de qué color cogérselo… ¿Cuál le gusta?

**Greg:** Una vez me dijo que el morado le queda bien, resalta su figura

**John:** ¿?

**Sherlock:** Mejor no preguntemos…

**John: **Vale, ¿Qué más?

**Mycroft:** No lo sé, podemos regalarle micrófonos

**Greg:** No imagino a la Sra Hudson cantando

**Sherlock:** A veces se la oye cantar en la ducha, no lo hace tan mal

**Mycroft:** Me refería a un dispositivo de escucha

**Molly:** ¿Un altavoz?

**Sherlock:** No, se refiere a un micrófono de espía

**John: **¿Para qué le vamos a regalar eso?

**Mycroft:** Es muy cotilla, podría serle útil

**Greg:** Mejor no, sería demasiado peligroso

**John:** Vale, callad. A ver que me organice… Mycroft la tarta; Molly el vestido… yo me encargaré de decorar el piso. Greg, ¿puedes comprar los aperitivos?

**Greg:** Eso está hecho

**Sherlock:** ¿Y yo?

**Mycroft:** Estate quieto y no molestes a los mayores

**Molly:** No, podría comprarle un collar

**John:** Es verdad, sólo un regalo queda un poco pobre. Sherlock, ve a comprar un collar

**Sherlock:** Eh… ¿Puedo comprar yo los aperitivos?

**Greg:** Ni de coña

**Molly:** No es tan difícil, ve a una tienda y escoge uno

**Mycroft:** Créeme, para él sí es difícil

**Sherlock:** Bueno, ya está todo hablado, vuelvo a añadir a la Sra Hudson

_Sra Hudson se ha añadido al grupo_

* * *

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Cómo es que me habéis borrado del grupo esta tarde?

**John****:** Errores del whatts

**Sra Hudson:** Ah… Bueno, estaba ocupada viendo la película, igualmente

**Greg:** ¿Ya ha visto Saw?

**Sra Hudson:** Sí

**John:** ¿Y qué le ha parecido?

**Sra Hudson:** Es muy sangrienta y asquerosa

**Molly:** Lo advertí

**Sra Hudson:** ¡ES LA MEJOR PELÍCULA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

**John: **¿Qué?

**Greg:** ¿Qué?

**Molly:** ¿Qué?

**Mycroft:** ¿Qué?

**Molly:** Pero… pero… ¡si es horrible!

**John:** ¡No lo es!

**Greg:** ¡Qué va!

**Sra Hudson:** Mañana mismo devuelvo la primera y cojo las otras 6

**Mycroft:** Vaya, le ha dado fuerte

**Molly:** Pero yo pensé que ella pensaría lo mismo que yo…

**Greg:** Pobre Molly

**Molly:** ¿Es ironía?

**Greg:** Completamente

**Mycroft:** Sé que sonará repetitivo, pero es que necesito decirlo una vez más como mínimo: tienes un sentido del humor horrible, Gregory

**Greg:** Por escrito quizá, pero en persona tengo mucho más encanto

**Mycroft:** Eso lo decidiré yo mañana

**Greg:** Lo estoy deseando

**Mycroft:** Igualmente, Gregory, espero nuestro primer encuentro impaciente

**Greg:** No te decepcionaré

**Sherlock:** ¡POR FAVOR, YA!

**Greg:** Calma tus celos, Sherly

**Sherlock:** ¡NO ESTOY CELOSO Y NO ME LLAMES SHERLY!

(…)

**John: **Sherlock se acaba de marchar dando un portazo. No sé si es consciente de que no lo podéis oír y que lleva el móvil en el bolsillo

**Molly:** Sherlock es muy curioso. Quiero decir, ¿qué le pasará por la cabeza?

**Greg:** Mejor no saberlo

**Mycroft:** Coincido con Gregory

**Sra Hudson:** ¡QUIERO JUGAR A UN JUEGO!

**Molly:** ¡No, por la noche no! Yo me voy ya que la cosa se pone fea y quiero dormir. Buenas noches

**Sra Hudson:** Me ha encantado la escena en que la chica se corta el brazo con una sierra, ha sido sencillamente encantador

**Greg:** ¿Encantador?

**Sra Hudson:** Ha sido acabar la película y sentir una sensación de felicidad… Necesito ver las otras

**Mycroft: **¿Necesita?

**Sra Hudson:** ¡NECESITO VER LAS OTRAS PELÍCULAS, TENGO EL MONO DE SAW! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡TENGO QUE VERLAS, QUE VERLAS, QUE VERLAS!

**Sra Hudson:** Buenas noches chicos

**Greg:** Hemos creado a un monstruo

**John: **¿¡Qué hemos hecho!? **

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos reviews que me dejáis, me animan mucho a la hora de escribir. Si tenéis alguna idea o petición, lo estudiaré encantada. La llegada de nuestro querido Jimmy la estoy maquinando. Quizá en un par de capítulos aparece…

Me gustaría decir, por si alguien no lo entiende, que** (...)** representa que pasan d minutos sin que nadie hable, mientras que la **raya divisoria** indica una cantidad de tiempo mayor a media hora.

Quiero aclarar que nunca he visto Saw, porque me da mucho asco. Pero creo que hay siete películas y digo yo que en algún momento de la primera una chica se arrancará un brazo. Porque la peli va de eso, ¿no? Si en la primera película de Saw no hay ninguna escena así, lo siento, fans de la saga.

_*Mini homenaje a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, mi pareja favorita e imposible de Harry Potter._

_**Referencia al Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug. Esa es la última frase de la película, pronunciada por Bilbo Bolsón (Martín Freeman, mi adorado Watson)._


	4. ¿En serio cargas el móvil ahí?

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Buenos días chicos y Molly, arriba!

**Mycroft:** ¿En serio va a hacerlo todas las mañanas?

**Greg:** Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación ayer

**Mycroft:** Es que sigue pareciéndome inútil

**Greg:** Para ti

**Sra Hudson:** No me cuesta nada despertaros, simplemente es mandar un mensaje

**Molly:** Tan simple como decir un buenos días. El día que me hagáis caso bailaré con uno de los cadáveres del depósito

**Greg:** ¡Venga, mañana todo el mundo a decir buenos días!

**Molly:** Eres muy malvado conmigo

**Greg:** Es que tomarte el pelo es tan fácil…

**John:** ¡Buenas! ¿Qué me he perdido?

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Por qué no lees los mensajes?

**John:** … Pereza

**Mycroft:** La Sra Hudson haciendo de despertador y Molly prometiendo bailar con un cuerpo de la morgue si todos decimos buenos días

**John:** Oh… ¡Buenos días!

**Greg:** No vale, tenemos que hacerlo un día sin que ella nos lo diga

**John:** ¡Mañana!

**Molly:** Vosotros dos, ¿se puede saber que tenéis contra mí?

**Sherlock:** Les divierte tu modo de reaccionar, Molly. Si no fueras tan extremadamente afectable ni se molestarían

**Sra Hudson:** ¿A qué hora abren los videoclubs?

**Greg:** Al lado de mi piso hay uno que abre las 24 horas. ¿Te cojo algo?

**Sra Hudson:** Saw 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. Luego te lo pago.

**Greg:** Ah, pues cuando vaya al piso de John y Sherlock te las llevo

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Hoy vienes al piso?

**Greg:** Eh…

**John:** ¡Viene a por su chaqueta! Se la dejó ayer

**Sherlock:** Normal, con esa mente tan dispersa que tiene… Se la olvidó sobre mi teléfono móvil

**John:** Sherlock y yo estuvimos media hora buscándolo

**Mycroft:** ¿Y por qué no lo llamasteis?

**John:** He perdido el cargador del mío…

**Molly:** No lo has perdido, te lo dejaste en mi laboratorio.

**Greg:** ¿En serio cargas el móvil ahí?

**Sherlock:** Por supuesto: yo analizo cadáveres y muestras para resolver nuestros casos y John parlotea y carga su móvil. Estamos muy bien organizados.

**Molly:** En fin… voy a trabajar

**Greg:** Yo también os dejo. Sally me está mirando mal

**Sherlock:** No, su cara de amargada no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es permanente

**Sra Hudson:** Chicos voy a dar una vuelta. No hagáis explotar el piso… otra vez

**John:** Descuide Sra Hudson, yo cuido de Sherlock

**Sra Hudson:** Eso es lo que me preocupa

**Sherlock:** ¿Qué quiere decir?

**John:** Ni idea

* * *

**John:** ¿Sra Hudson, puede subir un momento al piso?

**Sra Hudson:** Son las cinco en punto, ahora empieza mi telenovela

**Mycroft:** ¿Qué novela?

**Sra Hudson:** Los bandidos del corazón

**Mycroft:** ¡Oh, es cierto, empieza ahora!

**John:** ¿Mycroft?

**Mycroft:** Bueno, es lo que parlotea la señora de la limpieza cada día…

**John:** Ya… En fin. Sra Hudson, ¿sube o qué?

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Tan urgente es?

**John:** Sí. Digamos que a Sherlock se le ha ido un experimento de las manos

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Oh dios mío!

(…)

**John:** Ya sube, la oigo. Solo faltas tú, Mycroft. ¿Vienes o qué? Greg está que se sube por las paredes

**Mycroft:** Lo sé, en cinco minutos estoy ahí. ¿De verdad Gregory está nervioso?

**John:** Más que nervioso diría histérico. Cómo luego no le gustes lo estrangulo con la cortina

**Mycroft: ¿**Crees que no le gustaré?

**John:** Yo no he dicho eso. Espabila

* * *

**Molly: **John, Sherlock, creo que me he dejado el bolso en vuestro piso. ¿Me lo podéis mirar?

**John:** Ya voy yo. Sherlock está recogiendo

**Greg:** ¡¿Que mi hermano está haciendo qué?!

**Molly:** ¿Tu hermano?

**John:** ¿Greg, has bebido?

**Greg:** No soy Gregory. Soy Mycroft

**Molly:** ¿¡Tú y Greg os habéis ido juntos?! Que no se entere Sherlock…

**John:** Ya ves, creí que le iba a dar un ataque durante la fiesta. No dejaba de mirarlos y apretar los dientes

**Greg:** No estamos juntos, estoy en mi casa. No entiendo por qué decís que soy Gregory

**Mycroft:** Mycroft, creo que ha habido una pequeña confusión… ¿Sabes que tenemos el mismo móvil?

**Greg:** No lo sé, no es mi división

**Molly:** Eso ha sonado muy Greg

**Mycroft:** Pues sí, tenemos el mismo. Y se ve que nos los hemos intercambiado durante la fiesta. Yo tengo el tuyo y tú el mío

**John:** Es decir, que cuando habla Greg en realidad es Mycroft y viceversa

**Mycroft:** Exacto

**Greg:** Oh… ¡No! ¡Gregory, si alguien llama, no lo cojas!

**Mycroft:** ¿Por qué?

**Greg:** Tenía pendiente una llamada de la Reina. Sobre la 1 am.

**Mycroft:** Es decir: dentro de media hora me va a llamar la Reina de Inglaterra y yo no puedo contestar

**Greg:** Exacto

**Molly:** ¡Que fuerte, le vas a dar plantón a la Reina!

**Mycroft:** Quiero cogerlo

**Greg:** No, no lo harás

**Mycroft:** ¿Y si lo hago qué?

**Sherlock:** Ahora entiendo por qué John no me dejaba coger el móvil... ¿Otra vez? Os habéis pasado toda la noche tonteando, descansad un poco

**John:** He hecho lo que he podido, pero Sherlock es más fuerte que yo

**Sra Hudson:** Vaya, sigue la fiesta. Pero por móvil. Muchas gracias por todo, en serio

**Molly:** No hace falta que nos las des

**Greg:** Otra vez

**Sherlock:** ¡Mycroft!

**Greg:** ¿Qué? Lo ha dicho diecisiete veces durante toda la fiesta. Las he contado

**Sra Hudson:** Es que ni yo me acordaba de mi cumpleaños. Ha sido todo un detalle, chicos. Y Molly. ¿De quién fue la idea?

**John:** Mía

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Ay, mi soldadito!

**John:** Bueno, todos ayudaron. En especial Sherlock

**Mycroft:** Sí, y me ha sorprendido que todo salga bien

**Molly:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Mycroft:** Bueno, todos sabemos que nuestro Sherlock es muy inteligente. Pero cuando se trata de fiestas… pensaba que la cosa iría peor

**Greg:** Sí, ya… yo soy el listo

**Sherlock:** No volveremos a entrar en eso

**Greg:** Porque saldrías perdiendo, hermanito

**Sherlock:** ¡No me llames hermanito!

**John:** Bueno, el único incidente ha sido el dedo en la copa de Molly…

**Molly:** No me lo recuerdes, sigo traumada

**Greg:** Y yo sigo sin explicarme cómo ha acabado un experimento de mi hermano en la bebida de la pobre chica

**Mycroft:** Le habrá salido mal el experimento a Sherlock y habrá creado sin querer el dedo-cohete. Un dedo que cuando todo el mundo es feliz, sale volando para caer en la copa de la persona más aprensiva y hacer aún más feliz al atractivo detective inspector, que empezará a soltar grandes carcajadas por la situación

**Molly:** ¡Greg!

**Sherlock:** Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar. Intercambiar el móvil con el de mi hermano para tener una excusa para verlo otra vez… Esperaba algo más sofisticado

**Mycroft:** ¿Cómo diablos…?

**Sherlock:** Elemental. Está claro que mi hermano te ha gustado nada más verlo (solo hay que ver cómo me has dejado el suelo perdido de babas para dase cuenta) y para volver a veros pronto has cogido algún elemento esencial para ambos (el móvil), de modo que necesitareis quedar cuanto antes para recuperar el vuestro

**Sra Hudson:** Y cómo sabes que ha sido Greg y no Mycroft? A él también le ha gustado Greg, se ha pasado toda la noche sonriendo. La verdad es que sigo impactada por eso, nunca imaginé que vería a tu hermano feliz

**Greg:** Sra Hudson, calle

**Sherlock:** Eso también es elemental. Como siempre, veis pero no observáis

**John:** Eso me lo dice mucho a mí

**Molly:** A ver si adivino… Mycroft es más de secuestrar a la gente?

**Sherlock:** No. Está claro que ha sido Greg porque Mycroft esperaba una llamada de la Reina esta noche, lo cual imposibilita cualquier triste y absurdo intento de intercambiar los móviles por parte de mi hermano

**John:** ¡Brillante!

**Mycroft:** Hablando de la Reina de Roma… De Inglaterra, en este caso. ¡Me está llamando!

**Greg:** No lo cojas

**Mycroft:** ¡Voy a intercambiar opiniones y consejos de moda con su majestad!

**Sherlock:** De paso dile que sus sombreros son ridículos

**Molly:** A mí me recuerda a la abuela de Madagascar

**John:** ¿La que pega al león con el bolso?

**Molly:** Sí

**John:** Jajajajajjajajaja! ¡Es verdad!

**Greg:** A mí me va a dar algo… ¿Pero qué falta de patriotismo y respeto a nuestra monarquía es esta? ¡Gregory, contéstale a la Reina y te mato!

**Mycroft:** Lo siento, pero es más fuerte que yo… ¡Luego vuelvo!

**Greg:** ¡Lestrade! ¡Ogggggggggg! ¡Maldito bastardo, irrespetuoso, antipatriota, desobediente y bastardo y oggggggg!

**Sherlock:** Cuando vea a Lestrade, a pesar de que vaya en contra de mi naturaleza, le daré un abrazo. ¡Ni yo consigo sacarte de quicio!

**Molly:** No… me muero de sueño…

**John:** ¿Y qué pasa?

**Molly:** Que quiero saber qué le dirá Greg a la Reina, pero es la una y mañana madrugo

**Sherlock:** Ve a dormir tranquila, Molly. Yo también voy a la cama. Le pediremos a Lestrade que nos lo cuente todo mañana

**Sra Hudson:** Yo voy a ver las películas que me ha traído Greg… ¡Hasta mañana!

**Molly:** ¡Buenas noches!

**Sherlock:** Que descanséis

**John:** ¡Buenas noches!

**Mycroft:** Buenas noches. Excepto para Gregory

(...)

**Mycroft:** Maldito cabrón… ¡Por favor, que no provoque una guerra mundial!

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por todos los follows i favoritos que recibo! Sobretodo agradezco mucho las reviews. Me gusta leerlas antes de escribir un nuevo capítulo, me inspiran.

Por cierto, tengo que pediros un favor muy especial… dejadme un nombre para perro en vuestras review. Escogeré los 6 que más me gusten y serán mencionados en el próximo capítulo. Y uno de ellos será el elegido. No puedo contar más. Tan solo eso, pedir nombres para un perrito.

Espero haberos sacado una sonrisa con esto.


	5. ¿La han asesinado?

**Sra Hudson**: ¡Buenos días chicos y Molly, arriba!

**Mycroft:** ¡Buenos días!

**John:** ¡Buenos días!

**Sherlock:** Buenos días

**Molly:** ¡Buenos días!

**Mycroft: **Molly, hiciste una promesa ayer: si todos decíamos buenos días…

**John:** ¡Bailarías con un muerto!

**Molly:** Falta Greg

**Mycroft:** Yo soy Greg. Aún tengo el móvil de Mycroft

**John:** Oh, entonces falta Mycroft. Perfecto, él siempre saluda

**Sherlock:** Sí, madre estaba muy orgullosa de eso…

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Pero cómo haremos lo del muerto? ¿Se graba bailando o vamos a verla?

**Mycroft:** Yo libro de una a dos, para comer. Creo que ella también tiene esa hora libre

**John:** Yo y Sherlock no tenemos horarios, así que podemos ir

**Sra Hudson:** Yo también puedo

**Mycroft:** Bueno, falta Mycroft, pero como es el gobierno británico podrá escaparse del trabajo cuando le dé la gana

**Sherlock:** ¿Entonces, a la una y media?

**Mycroft:** Perfecto

**Sra Hudson:** Me viene bien

**Molly:** ¿En serio estáis organizando vuestros horarios para verme bailar con un cadáver?

**Sherlock:** Claro. ¿Lo dudabas?

**Greg:** ¡DETECTIVE INSPECTOR GREGORY LESTRADE DE SCOTLAND YARD! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO!?

**John:** ¡Nooooooooooooooo!

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Mycroft! ¡Tenías que decir buenos días!

**Molly:** JAJAJAJA

**Sherlock:** Date por muerto Lestrade. Nadie ha visto nunca a mi hermano furioso…

**Mycroft:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Greg:** ¿No habéis leído los periódicos?

**Sherlock:** Aburridos

**Molly:** Me deprimen

**Greg:** Por dios… ¿Y no habéis visto las noticias?

**Sra Hudson:** No me cae bien la presentadora

**Mycroft:** Tengo la tele rota

**Greg:** Vale… El caso es que el país ha amanecido con una noticia inusual. Gregory, ¿no pasó nada raro durante tu conversación con la reina?

**Mycroft:** Sí. De repente se oyó un golpe y dejó de contestarme

**John: **¿La han asesinado?

**Greg:** ¡No!

**Mycroft:** Menos mal… ¿Qué pasó entonces?

**Greg:** No sé qué le dijiste, pero se desmayó. Afortunadamente está ingresada con un leve traumatismo craneoencefálico. Si su cabeza se hubiera golpeado con más fuerza la situación sería peor

**Molly:** Es decir… que Greg casi mata a la reina

**Sherlock:** Seguro que será el nuevo héroe de los anarquistas

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Oh dios mío!

**John: **¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Seguro que es verdad?

**Greg:** Búscalo en Internet, la noticia está en todos los medios. La versión oficial es que tropezó en las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza, pero… ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ LE DIJISTE, GREGORY!?

**Mycroft:** ¡Pero fue sin querer! Casi me cargo a la reina… ¡Mierda!

**Sherlock:** Ya sabemos que casi cometes un homicidio por imprudencia, deja de repetirlo. Ahora explica qué le dijiste

**John:** No seas tan brusco. El pobre está en shock. Uno no hace desmayar a la reina todos los días

**Sherlock:** Oh, ahí está Jawn, el protector de los indefensos

**Molly:** ¿Jawn?

**John:** Me llama así para molestar. Estás enfadado por el cachorro, ¿no? Porque claro, si de ti dependiera estaría tirado en la calle

**Sherlock:** Comprende que no me gusta despertarme y encontrar que aparte de volver con el pan traes un perro. Ya lo estás llevando a la perrera

**John:** ¡No!

**Sherlock:** Jawn…

**John:** ¡No pienso dejarlo en la perrera!

**Sherlock:** Pues en casa no se queda

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Y si me lo quedo yo?

**John:** ¿Lo quieres?

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Claro!

**John:** Está bien, todo tuyo. Sube a por él cuando quieras

**Sra Hudson:** Pero me ayudareis a escoger su nombre. Será la mascota del grupo

**Sherlock:** Oh, genial, ahora tenemos mascota…

**Mycroft:** Yo propongo Loki. El dios de las travesuras

**Greg:** Yo creo que ese eres tú

**Molly: **Hachiko es un nombre muy bonito. Hay una película preciosa sobre un perro que se llama así. Como lloré…

**Greg:** No, hay que ponerle un nombre elegante. Todos los perros se llaman igual. Algo que lo distinga… Pancracio

**John:** ¡Dios, Mycroft, es un nombre horrible para perro! Y para persona…

**Greg:** Pues propón algo

**John:** Bilbo

**Molly:** ¿Ese no es el del Hobbit?

**John:** Sí. Me gusta esa saga, Bilbo se parece a mí

**Mycroft:** Igual tienes un hermano gemelo secreto por ahí

**John:** Si, Martin Freeman, ¿no?

**Sherlock:** Yo propongo Jawn

**Greg:** Pensaba que dirías Redbeard

**Sherlock:** Él forma parte del pasado, nunca habrá otro igual…

**Sra Hudson:** Entonces, los candidatos son: Loki, Hachiko, Pancracio, Bilbo y Jawn… No me convence ninguno

_655129032 se ha añadido al grupo_

**655129032:** ¿Sir Arthur os parece bien?

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Es perfecto!

**Greg:** Sí, le aporta distinción y elegancia

**John:** Pues ven a por Sir Arthur cuando quieras

**Sherlock:** ¿Quién eres, 655129032?

**655129032:** Alguien que se aburre

**Sherlock:** ¿Moriarty?

**655129032:** ¡Bingo! Espera, que me pongo el nombre…

**Jim:** Ya está. ¿Qué tal todo?

**Sherlock:** Bueno, teniendo en cuenta Lestrade ha dejado a la reina de Inglaterra ingresada… Perfectamente

**Jim:** Bien, sólo era eso. Volveremos a hablar. ¡Adiós!

_Jim se ha ido del grupo_

**Molly:** ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

**Sherlock:** Pfff, se aburre

**Greg:** Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema… ¿Qué le dijiste a la reina, Gregory?

**Mycroft:** Sí, eso… mmm… Le dije que se parecía a la vieja de Madagascar (cortesía de Molly); que las coronas que lleva parecen muy pesadas; le pregunté lo que piensa cuando ve que la imitan en alguna película o serie; le conté que su palacio era demasiado grande, cosa que ocasiona grandes gastos: la luz, la calefacción, la limpieza… Y justo cuando le preguntaba si no se sentía mal por agarrarse de ese modo a la vida e impedir que su hijo sea Rey, se desmayó

(…)

**Mycroft:** ¿Mycroft?

**Molly:** Creo que él también se ha desmayado

**John:** Anda, eres un fuera de serie dejando a la gente KO

**Sherlock:** Mycroft por los suelos… eso tengo que verlo

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Sherlock, que es tu hermano!

**Sherlock:** Por eso

**Greg:** Oh dios mío… es peor de lo que pensaba…

**John:** Ah, ha vuelto

**Molly:** ¿Estás bien?

**Greg:** Yo… eh… la cabeza me da vueltas…

**Mycroft:** Lo siento de veras, no era mi intención

**Greg:** Lo sé, Gregory, es solo que… dios…

**Mycroft:** ¿Te parece si te invito a cenar? Así te pido perdón y nos devolvemos el móvil

**Greg:** ¿A cenar? ¿Los dos?

**Mycroft:** Si te parece bien, claro…

**Greg:** Te paso a recoger con el coche a las 8, cuando salgas del trabajo

**Mycroft:** ¿Sabes mi horario?

**Sherlock:** Él lo sabe todo…

**John:** ¡Buscaos un privado!

**Greg:** Que gracioso, John

**John:** ¿En serio?

**Greg:** No

* * *

**Molly:** Desde esta mañana que no habláis… me empiezo a preocupar. ¿Estáis todos bien?

**John:** Sherlock y yo hemos estado ocupados con un caso. Estoy agotado, nos hemos recorrido medio Londres en media hora… corriendo

**Sra Hudson:** Yo he llevado a Sir Arthur al veterinario y le he comprado un collar. ¡Mirad que mono!

**Sra Hudson:** _Imagen_

**Molly:** ¡Que cachorrito! Está para comérselo

**John:** ¿A que sí? Pero Sherlock no lo quería en casa…

**Sra Hudson:** Bueno, puedes llevarlo a pasear cuando te apetezca

**John:** Claro, ya te echaré una mano con Sir Arthur

**Molly:** Tiene gracia tratar a un perro de Sir

**Sra Hudson:** Tiene cara de listo

**John:** Es Sherlock en versión perro

**Molly:** ¡Es verdad! Con el pelo negro, medio rizadito y esos ojos azules… ¡Es Sherlock en perro!

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Un momento! ¿No notáis que falta algo?

**John:** ….

**Molly:** ¿El qué?

**Sra Hudson:** Greg no ha dicho nada en todo este rato. Normalmente es el primero en bromear

**John:** ¿Creéis que los servicios secretos lo han apresado por hacer desmayar a la reina? Fue involuntariamente, pero estos de la realeza se lo toman todo muy a pecho… psé

**Sherlock:** Son las ocho y media. Está cenando con mi hermano

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Creéis que les irá bien?

**Molly:** Hacen una pareja un poco rara, pero son monos

**John:** Si los dos tienen el móvil apagado es que lo están pasando bien y no quieren ser molestados

**Molly:** ¡Muy bien John!

**John:** He aprendido algo de Sherlock

**Sherlock:** Sería difícil no aprender nada teniendo al mejor al lado todo el rato

**Sra Hudson:** ¿Creéis que Mycroft le pedirá salir a Greg?

**Molly:** Yo creo que se lo pedirá Greg. Es más lanzado

**John:** Sí, Mycroft es más inteligente, pero con estas cosas es un poco… como Sherlock

**Sherlock:** ¿¡Podéis dejar de cotillear sobre mi hermano!? ¿Y cómo que es como yo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

**John:** Pues que no te darías cuenta de que alguien está enamorado de ti ni aunque te mordiera la nariz

**Sherlock:** ¡Por supuesto que me daría cuenta!

**John:** Ya, claro… ¡Buenas noches chicas!

**Sra Hudson:** ¡Buenas noches!

**Sherlock:** ¡John, espera! ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Molly:** Buenas noches

**Sherlock:** ¡Jawn!

(…)

**Sherlock:** ¿Qué ha querido decir?

**Molly:** -.-

**Sra Hudson:** Buenas noches

**Molly:** Buenas noches

**Sherlock:** ¡Esperad! ¿Qué significaba eso?

(…)

**Sherlock:** Buenas noches

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. He intentado que salieran varios nombres de los que habeis sugerido. Los ha habido que me han gustado mucho, pero obviamente no podía ponerlos todos. Gracias por ayudarme a escoger el nombre del cachorro.**

**Si, al final del cuarto capítulo me equivoqué. Puse Mycroft en vez de Greg, pero es que escribir cambiándoles los nombres es agotador…**

**Y bueno, aquí tenéis a nuestro Jimmy. Ha hecho una muy pequeña aparición, lo sé, pero ya vendrá cuando se aburra… Porque sí, lo hemos echado de menos.**


End file.
